


Text message gone wrong

by redpenfics



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpenfics/pseuds/redpenfics
Summary: Jon gets a strange text from Richie and the plans for the night get suddenly changed...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story's purely fictional. No money made, just for fun. Got the inspiration from a personal experience. I'm sorry for the swearings, they just needed to be there. Enjoy!

_I want to make love to you, you sexy little thing. Can't wait till you fondle my dick and I'm all over you, baby :D_

"What the fuck?!" Jon spluttered reading the text message on his phone. It was clearly from Richie. 

"It must be some mistake," he muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. 

_And what if not?_

A crazy thought came across his mind. He blushed a little.

_Damn._

"What's up, mate?" David asked, laughing at his friend. "Gimmie that phone of yours. I can see you're blushing like a girl!"

Before Jon could do anything, Lemma was reading the text message. He raised his eyebrows, a huge grin across his face.

"Oh, I've always suspected there's something going between you two but being so explicit...hmm, you sure you wanna sit here and do the boring stuff instead of fondling those delicate matters instead?" Dave chuckled.

Jon grabbed the phone furiously.

"He was clearly texting his girlfriend, you dumbass. Just an accident. And besides, I'M NOT INTO GUYS!"

He said the last sentence a little too loud and squeaky and Dave just gave a giggle.

"Ha! Man, you're busted! No excuses please, not that I needed any confirmation anyway. Being that close has always been a little too obvious, don't cha think?"

"Oh, just shut up!" Jon threw his arms in the air.

Dave was faster. He yanked the phone out of his outstretched hand and started laughing loudly. 

"I gotcha!" he yelled.

"Give me that NOW!" Jon yelled back trying to reclaim the phone.

"Not yet!" David laughed again, texting frantically before Jon finally got the phone back.

"You didn't...?" Jon stared at Dave furiously, gritting his teeth.

"Nah, man." Dave didn't even bat his eye. "I was actually trying to...erm, find out whether you still have Richie on your display." 

He roared with laughter at his witty response. He had too much fun.

"You jerk, you'll pay for that!"

Jon was at an end. He gave Dave his infamous stink eye and checked his outbox. His eyes just grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh, nah, you're so paying for that!" 

Jon was after Dave who managed to run away from the room at the last gasp.

"I don't need a keyboard player anyway. You're fired, you motherfucker!" Jon yelled across the hallway.

He shuddered when he heard an angry murmur.

"Would you please shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep, you sweet motherfucker." 

Tico's words were as sharp and precise as a knife. Jon mindlessly covered his mouth with his right hand.

"I'm sorry, dude. It's just Dave..." Jon flinched at the sound of his ringtone. He looked at his phone. It was Richie.

"Fuck," Jon cursed under his breath. "Rich, it..." Jon started but Richie just laughed.

"It's OK, bro. I guess I've had a few drinks too many. I actually intended to send it to my girlfriend, sorry...but since you're OK with that..." Jon could hear him chuckling and blushed.

 _Damn it!_ He closed his eyes and chewed his lips. "Rich, I..." he started again. "Dave..."

"Actually, you're kinda cute when you're stuttering. I've almost lost hope you'll get that crazy again". 

Jon could almost hear his grin on the phone. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his pants.

"Oh, well...Sambora, you're one handsome devil. Who can resist you anyway?" Jon finally let out a laugh. "I wasn't going to spend the night like this but since you're going to be here... I think I have some wine left. See you there," he grinned at the thought and disconnected.

_This is going to be fun. Dave can only wonder. Jon smiled to himself mischievously. And maybe he'll get a pay rise, too. Sometimes being a dumbass pays off. OK, stop with that bullshit, Jonny. Time to get yourself pretty._

And off he went. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon shuddered hearing the knock on the door.

"You're quick!" he said looking at the dark haired guy in the hallway.

"You look good, Johny" Richie said approvingly looking Jon straight in the eye.

Jon let out a puff of air realizing he's been holding it.

"Thanks. Come in."

Richie was clearly a little drunk because he swung Jon around and shamelessly kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Oh, man. Don't be a speedy Gonzales" Jon gasped tearing from Richie's full lips. 

"Although it always feels good to be kissed with those," he grinned touching Richie's lips with his index finger."You're so blessed with being so damn kissable, you bastard," he laughed and chewed his bottom lip.

"I guess you've just started drinking without me," Richie laughed back and closed the door behind him.

"Just a glass. Or maybe two," Jon looked up making quick calculations in his mind. "Never mind. If it works, it's just fine."

"OK, get the bottle and let's have it done. Jon, I do think we'll end up so drunk we won't get it up if we go on like this, though." Richie looked amused.

"You're right. Screw the wine. You'd better kiss me good, then!" Jon got instantly excited. 

Richie didn't need to be told twice. Jon could see the spark in his eyes when he grinned and then lowered his face dangerously close to his. 

Richie gently stroked his cheek and Jon shivered at the touch. He knew it already so well and yet, it was always an electrifying experience.

Richie felt it under his fingers, too.

"Johny," he sighed looking intently in the blue eyes. Jon gave him a questioning look.

"What's up, man? You look so serious, you're killing the joy!" 

Richie straightened up and looked somewhere in front of him, trying to gather his thoughts. Then he faced Jon again.

"It's just we're having those arguments way too often these days. And I still remember how we used to be. That such encounters like today were a normal thing for us. It was loving and warm. Sometimes hot and passionate. Now the fire is out."

Jon frowned. He didn't expect things to go that way. He inhaled sharply and simply asked: "How come you've become so gloomy all of a sudden? I'm here. You're here. We're still very much together in the band."

"But we wouldn't be here if it weren't for the damn text message. We grew apart, Jon! Where has it all gone?"

Jon was taken aback hearing so much sadness in Richie's voice. Yes, he was aware that things changed within the band, especially between two of them but life went on. They were still recording, writing songs and touring. There were more people involved in the process, true, but the core was still the four founding members. 

Or this is how he chose to believe. It wasn't perfect but it was fairly comfortable, especially when you get yourself busy like hell leaving little time for heart and brain to think.

"Rich, please. Let's have some fun tonight. Can we at last forget about the problems? You can't have a honeymoon all the time but we can pretend it is one, just for tonight, please?"

Jon looked into Richie's dark eyes and smiled reassuringly. He extended his hand and stroked the guitarist's cheek.

"Pretend? I've been pretending way too long." Richie pursed his lips and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Jon looked genuinely concerned. All the wine just evaporated. He felt stone sober again.

"I know I'm not the easiest person around. I do have this dark side to me. I quit making promises because I can't even keep them to myself. But can we just go to what was back then? When everything was beautiful and true? Can we finally give up on pretending? Sometimes I feel everything is just one big lie and I just can't fit in."

Richie's voice broke. He was angry because he didn't want to show such strong emotions and yet, he wanted them to surface at last. 

It was the right time. He looked Jon in the eye and waited.

Jon frowned again. He felt hurt, although he knew he surely was a part of it.

"Yes, we all pretend and lie all the time, every fucking day! You're old enough to know that you're so damn vulnerable out there. There's no other way, Rich. I know it's not what I used to believe, either but such is life! They don't need to know the whole truth. It's the last piece of privacy left. Last piece of the real us."

"Actually I meant the real us. You and me. Where has the truth gone? Why do we keep pretending if it just takes the two of us, not the whole world to watch and judge?"

Jon blinked a few times.

"What do you mean by us? You're my best friend, nothing has changed in that matter."

"Do you really think it is what best friends do?" Richie gave out a little laugh but he wasn't amused at all. 

Jon saw his eyes were droopy and the smile definitely forced.

"It's a fucking kiss, damn it. Why are you making such a big deal? I should have just told you to go to hell because now it's not only you burning but I got caught in the middle of the fucking crossfire, too. I want out, now!" 

Jon was spitting out the words in utter anger.

"Out of the room or out for good?"

Richie's cold voice and calm presence surprised Jon. He expected Richie would just yell back at him and that would be it. 

_A beautiful night indeed,_ Jon thought to himself ironically.

"Richie, I'm too tired for that, please. Can we talk about it tomorrow? I guess I'm way too tired for anything tonight, anyway. Thanks for coming."

Jon looked down. His voice was trembling and low, but he held it together. 

Suddenly, he felt Richie taking his hand and covering it with his other hand.

"Look at me," he ordered.

Jon obliged. He noticed Richie's eyes were also teary and there was this sad look on his beautiful face which just broke his heart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered not looking at his friend.

"I'm sorry, too," Richie sounded as sincere. "And no more lies?"

"No."Jon looked up again.

"If there's anything wrong, it's only you and me, OK? I only want the truth. Even the ugly one."

Jon smiled faintly.

"The ugly truth is that I still love you."

Richie smiled back and squeezed his hand a little harder. In no time he found himself in a tight embrace, so tight he thought it would crush his bones. They both started crying but it had this feel of cleansing the body and soul.

When they finally drew apart, they just looked at each other in silence with a little smile playing on their lips.

"I love you too, Johny. Feels good to be home again."

They went silent for a moment. Jon thought they'd already said the most important things and there was no need for further confessions, unless they let the body speak.

"I still have some wine left. Fancy a glass?" his mouth curved in a mischievous smile.

"Man, I'd empty a whole bottle!" Richie laughed, feeling so damn relived it hurt such sweet pain.

"I guess it's doable. The whole talk left me totally dry mouthed."

"Yeah, all those husband-wife arguments are so exhausting." 

Jon opened his eyes wide pretending to be deeply offended and Richie laughed again, patting Jon's chest.

"Oh, OK, I can be the wife tonight, don't get that sulky, baby. But before you're out looking for whatever firewater you can find, let me soothe the pain."

And he kissed him. Man, did he kiss him. All the pain, the suffering, the relief, the underlying love, it all melted in this one long kiss. 

Jon just gave this little whimper when the kiss was over and he needed to catch some air so as not to suffocate.

"Kissing you sober feels as good as kissing you drunk," he grinned back at the dark haired guy who was standing in front of him and panting for his life.

"Yeah, sucking life out of you feels like I was a little closer to immortality."

"You fucking poet, you think you will win me over with cheap cliches?" 

Jon's mouth twitched in a grimace but there was this playful spark in his eyes. The fun was about to begin.

"I'd win you over with a chocolate bar. No one can resist Sambora, right?" Richie grinned widely, wrinkling up his nose.

"No one." Jon agreed, suddenly wanting the wine down their throats as soon as possible. 

"And you wait here, I'm back in a minute."

"I'm not moving a finger, it's cool. I'm sure it's so worth waiting."

Jon felt Richie's piercing eyes on him, saw his huge grin and blushed. He knew what it meant just too well.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon kept his promise. He was back with a bottle of Jack and some soda. Seeing Richie’s questioning look he just shuddered and simply said: 

"I guess I’ve drunk all the wine."

Richie laughed. 

“Typical!” he exclaimed and come up to Jon to help him find the glasses.

“Oh, here you are!” he said proudly and watched as Jon was pouring the crimson liquid over ice cubes and topping the glasses with Coke. Jon passed him one and they exchanged the knowing look.

“For life, forever!”

The glasses clicked. Both men took a big gulp and shuddered at the strong taste. Then they grinned at each other and took another big gulp. It tasted a little better this time.

“Rich, I feel like I was 15 again and drinking so fast as not to be caught by my mother. I thought we were too old for that shit!” Jon laughed, feeling some happy tears in the corner of his eyes.

“It’s not my fault you decided to drink the ladies’ drink and now we’re left with Jack. Feels like we’re in a good company, though. Too bad I forgot my hat, it’s just so cowboy, man!” Richie tipped his imaginary hat to Jon and grinned. 

Jon grinned back, feeling strangely relaxed.

“Oh, I love you,” he just said casually curving his lips in a playful smile and then chewing on his lower lip.

“You’re drunk, baby. I like that,” Richie replied and suddenly got more serious. He approached Jon so close the tips of their noses almost touched. He felt Jon’s body tensed and he found himself aroused as well. 

“Damn, we haven’t done that for ages,” he murmured under his breath. Jon only stared into his eyes, his pupils dilated and his chest heaving. 

Barely did Richie decide to go for those slightly parted lips when he felt Jon taking the initiative. He surely was one impatient guy, hated being kept waiting when he really wanted something. And now he wanted Richie. Only him. Like nothing else ever existed or mattered to him.

He crushed those soft lips he knew so well with his own and then he pushed his tongue between Richie's lips. The brunette gasped, partly surprised and partly amazed with the intensity of the kiss. One of his hands pulled the blonde close, the other digging deep in the hair back at his head. Their bodies melted in the kiss, hugging so close it was almost hurting them. But it was a good hurt. 

Richie then started kissing Jon’s neck, sucking on the earlobe and burying his face deep into Jon’s hair. Jon was shivering under his touch, letting out little moans and shifting his head so Richie could access his sensitive areas better. 

He, meanwhile, was running his hands up and down Richie’s back feeling the warmth emanating from his body. There was so much sexual tension between them they could feel it hanging in the air. They finally drew apart, flushed and short of breath.

“I need a drink. Fancy one?” Jon asked and seeing Richie nod his head he went to the table and returned with two glasses. They drank the contents smoothly even though it was just Jack till the very brim.

“We need a little encouragement, yeah,” sighed Jon. “It’s been a while and I don’t know if I’m able to do it…I mean, I’m so fucking nervous,” he smiled faintly. 

Richie smiled back and touched his right cheek with his palm.

“It’s OK, baby. Just let go. Take your time, take it slow. Our secrets are safe. It’s only you and me like it’s always been. It’s our little room at the end of the world.” 

Jon thought those words would make great lyrics and got really moved when they finally hit him and hit him hard.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Rich. You know I’ve always loved you, even though it’s way too often that I don’t show it at all. I just can’t be like you, so damn lovable. I need to run away once I get too close. Dot is one hell of a strong woman…and so are you.” 

Richie could feel Jon’s body quivering against his own. Jon was being honest with him, all his barriers and walls were down. He was stripped and vulnerable and Richie’s heart was aching because he knew he’d been hurt by Jon so many times and yet, Jon himself was hurting most of all. He wanted to love and to be loved and he just couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. 

Richie pulled him close and hugged tight. It was a strange night. They were almost making love and then there were two heart breaking even. Like star-crossed lovers, they shared their pain and joy. Jon put his hand at the back of Richie’s head and buried his fingers in his hair. Richie mirrored him and they stood like that for a while relishing in just being so close, doing and saying nothing. They were there, in the dead of night, a total silence around them. Their hearts were beating in unison, calming them down.

Suddenly Jon heard a whisper somewhere into his hair.

“We have as much as we can hope for. I love you and I know you love me. We’re just human and what we have is unique. It can’t be compared to any other relationship and you know that. It surpasses everything, even our wives…well, love encompasses all the shades and colours. I don’t regret anything anymore.”

Jon faced Richie and looked into his dark eyes. They were shining with love and affection. He smiled at him brushing a strand of his hair off his cheek.

“We just can’t get horny enough tonight,” he said is somewhat hushed voice but with a sly smile on his lips. “Since you’re here, though…I think I don’t want to talk anymore. I’m ready. Let’s make this night count.”

Saying those words, Jon put his lips on Richie’s and sucked on the bottom lip. In no time they were making out again. Hungrily, insatiably, not wasting any more time. Not breaking the kiss they were unbuttoning each other’s shirts, pants, taking clothes off as fast as they could. 

When they were both naked they collapsed on a bed relishing in the pleasure of having two bodies touch. Electric jolts run through them when they started grinding upon each other, feeling the groins swelling. Richie started pulling Jon’s nipples to which he started moaning softly closing his eyes and jerking his hips up to meet Richie’s pace. The brunette lowered his face and started kissing Jon’s mouth passionately leaving the man underneath impossibly aroused. Suddenly, he fluttered his eyes open. He grabbed Richie’s ass and pulled him even closer which made Richie gasp.

“Oh man, you’re killing me. I’m almost dead anyway,” he let out a muffled laugh which melted into another moan when he felt Jon’s hand on his member doing swift moves. He surely knew how to work him up. They were so warmed up they didn’t even manage to do anything more than that and they came with a groan almost simultaneously. They clung to each other for some time, until every bit of the trembling had passed, and then rolled slightly apart so they could look each other in the eye.   
Suddenly, Richie’s face lit up and he beamed at Jon. He looked at him questioningly and raised his eyebrow.

“What? You wanna some more? Some whipped cream and strawberries maybe?” Jon snorted, even though he was getting awfully sleepy with every passing minute.

“A blowjob would suffice,” Richie grinned, his teeth glowing in the dark.

“Oh, man. I’m old. I’m dead tired now.”

“Tomorrow?” Richie didn’t give in, his dimples showing.

“You’re so getting those damn strawberries and whipped cream, you bastard” Jon laughed and pinched Richie’s cheek. “It’s been ages and you already want it all. Told me to take my time and now you’re all over me.”

Jon felt his cheeks reddening as he was speaking because Richie made him feel so damn wanted. There wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for the man and it’s not that he didn’t enjoy it as well. His right hand man had a beautiful body and was a great lover and his love was genuine.

“And you did fondle my dick. Let’s say we made sweet love tonight, Johny,” Richie wrinkled his nose in amusement seeing Jon pretending to be disgusted.

“Had I not known you, I’d have thought you were some sort of a sexual perv. But since I know you, I’m just flattered,” Jon gave a sly smile and then a little yawn.

“You should be. And I’m off, then. See you tomorrow,” Richie squeezed Jon’s arm gently.

Jon grabbed his hand and shook his head.

“No way, Rich. You’re sleeping here tonight. No excuses. I have some plans for tomorrow morning when we wake up. I’m sure you wouldn’t like to miss out on the chance.”

He smiled and bit on his lower lip. Richie smiled warmly and gave Jon a quick peck on the lips.

“If you say so, then I have no choice. Move a bit and don’t you ever try to steal my piece of the duvet.”

Jon was already half asleep but smiled at Richie and extended his hand so that he could embrace the other man’s body.

“That’s better,” he murmured as he was drifting off to sleep. Richie gave him one last look and sighed.

“I love you.”

Jon didn’t hear it. He was snoring softly with his hand curled at Richie’s shoulder.

_Sometimes it’s about words, sometimes it’s about actions. Coincidences never happen without a reason._


End file.
